A Very Happy Hallowe'en
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Roxas knew he shouldn't have let Axel choose his costume. Still, the redhead would make it up to him later...


**AN: The prompt (number 22) for this story was "chips and chocolate". I'm taking the American meaning of "chips", since that's what I assume is meant. Those are what I call crisps, so that's what they're called in this story. Just to clear up any confusion. And yes, I know it's April, not Hallowe'en. I don't care.**

The absolute best place to spend Hallowe'en was, of course, Hallowe'en Town. After spending ages preparing costumes for each other, Axel and Roxas were ready to party. Once, of course, they'd managed to get the costumes on and agreed to wear them in public. Axel's was perfectly presentable – he was going as a vampire, but Roxas had made him a pair of pumpkin-themed chakrams, since he'd insisted on having a weapon. Roxas, however, was not impressed in the slightest with Axel's choice. It was, ostensibly, a dress. However, it was short, frilly and didn't exactly cover a lot. And all of that was before you even considered the ribbons and the high heeled shoes.

"Axel, what exactly am I meant to be?"

Axel looked at Roxas and grinned. "My slave girl, of course."

"I'm not wearing it."

"You don't have another costume. And I know you've been looking forward to this party for weeks."

Roxas glared. He knew that was true. He also knew that he had to wear this ridiculous costume. Still, at least it was Hallowe'en, which meant it wouldn't look too out of place. Kairi wore stranger things than this sometimes, after all. Tying the ribbons in his hair and round his wrists, he slid his feet into the shoes, then tried to stand up.

"These shoes are harder to balance in than you'd expect."

"I could always carry you." The offer might have seemed generous, but it was really just an excuse for Axel to grope him in public. It had happened before, much to Roxas's embarrassment.

"I'll walk…" he took two uncertain steps forward. "Correction, I'll wobble."

"Up to you. Ready to go?"

…………………

Remarkably, no-one so much as batted an eyelid at Roxas's costume. They were either being very tactful, or Axel had told them all beforehand. He wouldn't put that past Axel.

"Help yourselves to the… um… food, guys." Sora waved them in the direction of a table that looked as though it was groaning under the weight. "There's not a lot of choice at the moment, if you want something edible – it's crisps or… more crisps."

"Crisps are good," Axel leaned closer to Roxas, preventing Sora from overhearing, "but I know something else I'd much rather have."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Axel."

"Roxy, darling, it isn't in the gutter."

"You want me to be explicit about it? Fine. Get your mind out of my pants for the duration of this party."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." He winked. That always meant trouble. Roxas groaned, then staggered towards a bench, collapsing on it, next to Kairi.

"Whoever invented high heels should be shot with Leon's gunblade. Repeatedly."

"Finally, a male who understands the problems we females face." She offered him a packet of something or other. "Have a chocolate."

"Thanks."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, sharing the sweets and watching the antics of their friends. The peace, however, wasn't to last. Axel soon reappeared.

"Come and dance with me, Roxy."

"I can't. I can't even walk properly."

"I'll hold you."

That pleading look was one Roxas could never refuse. "You're going to make it up to me later."

The expression on Axel's face changed, as images of how he could make it up to Roxas flashed through his mind. "Oh, I will, don't worry about that."

Roxas shivered as Axel's eyes raked over his body. He knew precisely what was going through the redhead's mind, and suddenly he wanted to go home and get started on it. Unfortunately, they hadn't been at the party long, and it would be incredibly rude to leave so soon. So they danced, Axel holding him close, as promised, so he didn't trip and fall. After that, Naminé claimed him for a dance while Axel chatted to people. However, no-one could miss the looks passing between the couple, unless they were completely blind.

The two hours that followed seemed to last forever. Both wanted to leave, return home and do things that they couldn't do here, but that wasn't possible yet. Too many people wanted to talk to them – they hadn't been the most social of people since they'd been together. Eventually, Axel became very fed up. He sneaked up behind Roxas, who was with Sora, and picked him up.

"Sorry, Sora, but I need to borrow Roxas."

"No problem."

Carrying Roxas bridal style, he made his way around the town and into the graveyard, where it was, thankfully, quiet. Placing Roxas back on his feet, they kissed, for the first time since they'd arrived at the damned party. Before long, Roxas found himself pressed against one of the statues as Axel sank slowly to the ground in front of him.

"Axel." Roxas's voice was almost breathless, so quiet it could barely be heard. "We can't do this here. It's a graveyard – it's disrespectful."

Axel just laughed. "I'm sure the old skeletons could use a bit of excitement." His hands slid underneath Roxas's skirt, pulling his underwear down. "Besides, it's probably the only place we won't be found." He grinned, wickedly. "You know you want this as much as I do."

There really was no arguing with that. And for a while, no more words could be heard, apart from pleading, growling moans of "faster", "harder", "please, Axel."

……………….

It was some time before they reappeared to say their goodbyes. It was obvious, to everyone present, exactly what had been going on, since Roxas looked sleepy and satisfied, while Axel looked very pleased with himself indeed.

What they hadn't expected was to see Riku and Sora in each other's arms, looking nervous but excited. Axel, as usual, couldn't resist teasing them.

"Have fun, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sora was about to ask a question, but Roxas smirked and answered it before it was even spoken. "Axel, there's absolutely nothing you wouldn't do, or at least try once."

"Damn right."

Roxas sighed, pushing Axel away from the assembled group. "I'll get him out of here before he says anything else."

"You just want me all to yourself, Roxy babe."

"Axel, shut up until we get home. You're embarrassing everyone."

………………

The door had barely closed when Roxas kicked off his shoes, not even caring where they landed or what they hit, and pounced on Axel. "You're going to make it up to me properly, in bed, right now."

"Demanding, aren't we, Roxas?"

"You know you love it, Axel. Besides, you're one to talk, after your little stunt earlier."

………………

Neither of them emerged from the bedroom until the following afternoon, when they found a note pushed through the letterbox. "Either get some bloody soundproofing or keep the fucking noise down! Some of us actually want to sleep at night."

It wasn't the message, but the phrasing of it that had them both collapsing into helpless laughter.

**AN: Feed the starving author by leaving a review, please?**


End file.
